


Sunlight.

by PrettyKittyFics



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyFics/pseuds/PrettyKittyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary notices something when she wakes up next to Seto. (Very poorly written SetoMary smut. Prompt credit goes to Imagine Kagerou Project on Tumblr. Forgive me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Prompt credit goes to ImagineKagerouProject~~  
> ~~I own Kagerou Project. It is mine~~  
> Sorry my pacing and formatting both suck :/

It had been a late night for the both of them. The two worked late multiple nights in the past week, him running to and from as many locations as he had to across the city to meet his part-times while she stayed up until hours mostly unheard of for her, crafting more artificial flowers to sell in hopes of being able to support the rest of her friends somehow; even if it wasn't much. The previous night in particular, they'd been up later than usual; her staying up until sunrise for him to get home and him trying to get to her as fast as possible. Neither of them could recall it very well, but they had crawled off to sleep quickly after seeing each other again, curled up close beside each other and dozing off within minutes. Even if that had been more of an early morning than a late night…

Neither of them had dressed heavily, for obvious reasons. One thing that stayed clear in Mary's mind from last night was Seto pulling off his jumper and shirt, putting on a bigger, looser t-shirt before getting in bed with her. He didn't change his shorts, though. Herself, she wore a pair of shorts similar to his, and an oversized gray hoodie for comfort. Both of their outfits were light and aerated, just as they liked for resting.

And so after staying up to see each other, the two ended up snuggling together again. It wasn't uncommon anymore for them to share such affections; in fact, it became reflex. They weren't romantically involved, not officially at least, but ask anybody who knew them and they'd say they were; and neither Seto nor Mary would respond clearly "No" when questioned on their feelings for the other. But still, for the time being, they were stuck at 'ambiguously exclusive'; and happy that way. They still both knew they were loved by the other, and they expressed it effectively as a real couple would.  
No need to rush things, no need for labels.

Kozakura's eyes opened slowly, hazily, covered by a thin layer of messy white hair. The last thing she remembered was hugging him tight in the early morning sunlight, and the two of them unanimously agreeing they needed sleep – and after being away from each other all night, it almost seemed natural for them to share a bed for the morning. She wasn't sure when he'd pulled her so close, but when she woke up, her back was held firmly to his chest, and she could feel his arms around her. She closed her blurry eyes again and settled her head down, taking deep, steady breaths in rhythm through her nose. Considering how early they'd gone to sleep, it was probably mid-afternoon by now, or later…no matter now. They both had clear schedules for that day... Mary's mind wandered freely as she laid in Kousuke's embrace, still teetering on the line between awake and asleep.

Seto's eyelids fluttered softly, the boy still locked in a deep sleep. If you didn't notice the steady rising and falling of his chest, or missed the occasional shift from him, he could easily be mistaken for dead. His head rested atop of Mary's, his chin pressed against her soft, fluffy hair, clutching her tight in a childish loving manner. He gave the girl in his arms a light squeeze in his subconscious, his thighs unknowingly brushing up against her against his will.

Mary opened her eyes again and carefully lifted her hand to brush the hair away from her face, noticing the other's sleepy gyrations. It was nothing she didn't expect from him, truthfully – he was never one to sit still when he slept. As he hugged her lightly, she only settled in with a happy sigh, nestling herself under him and gently holding onto his arms, making herself feel perfectly safe, protected under his care. That was fine, but…what was this…poking her? Something at her rear, not ply, but just uncomfortably pushed against her. Did Seto leave his phone in his pocket…? That'd make sense, but the shorts he wore to bed didn't have pockets.

She wiggled her hips a little against the bulge, seeing if maybe she could make anything out, before dropping it and laying back down, ignoring the feeling.

Kousuke pushed forward a bit with a sleeping groan. Was that a reaction to Mary…? The girl gasped silently, hoping she hadn't hurt him – but if he reacted to it, was it just his body poking her? Testingly, she moved around a bit again, gentler this time. A second later he shifted again, pulling her closer and squirming.

Mary's mind began to turn and a small blush washed over her. The lightweight way the boy was dressed, it would have been easy for any…disturbance to show. She knew that much – she wasn't ignorant, or innocent, on the matter…she knew this sort of thing happened to boys, especially teenage boys, and she'd always known Seto was no exception. Given her interests, she wouldn't even be surprised if she knew more about the male sex drive than the other Mekakushi Dan girls…still, to feel his sex pressed into her back was nothing short of breathtaking. In a way, it was unnerving. She had always wondered about how…well, excitable Kousuke was, and the question almost scared her, maybe because of simply how taboo it felt to think such things at all. She had thought about a day where she might get to see something, anything that revealed something about his sexual nature to her. It had to exist, right? She'd thought about it time after time but had never sensed any uncleanliness on the boy. There was never anything to convince her it wasn't there, though, either – He wasn't ignorant on the topic either. So the two had never seen a bit of sexuality on the other, only casually thought about the fact that it had to be in there somewhere – until now. Now, Mary could plainly feel Seto's erection pushing against her skin.

It was almost as though she'd been anticipating this moment. While never having imagined it coming, and not in this exact way, she'd nervously awaited the day she would see him in this way. She breathed deep as her thoughts raced, wanting to hold onto the experience. Working up the courage to move against the bulge again, she shifted up and slid back down no more than a few centimeters, earning a grunt from the sleepy boy. She clutched her hands to her chest and kept going without hesitation, trying to see how much she could get out of him. She shyly rubbed her butt against him, hiding her face in his arms praying this wasn't too 'gross' of her – he wouldn't be mad, would he…?

Seto pulled Mary in protectively, leg positioned on top of hers as he pressed against her, head falling into her hair again while he clutched her like a beloved stuffed animal. His blood rushed to his warm thighs pressure built up inside of him, Mary experimentally testing different little movements on him. The sexual tension begged his body for more oxygen, making him angle his head out of the girl's hair and up towards the ceiling, slowly making him grow conscious. When his eyes opened and his senses returned to him, he felt himself taking deep breaths as though he'd been woken from a nightmare. He looked down to Mary groggily, feeling how tight he'd been holding her – she was okay, right…? He didn't loosen his hold yet, though, as he felt the other rubbing against his erect shaft, noticing how hot he felt. He laid in a state of barely being awake for a few seconds before tilting his head, his cheek now nuzzling against hers.

She stopped abruptly, feeling him move more than before.

"Mary…?" The boy sleepily muttered, still holding her as close as before, as she seemed to like. He still felt her right up against him, even if she wasn't grinding on him now.

Kozakura's heart sank and her face went whiter than usual. Panicked, she could stutter back. "Are you awake, Kousuke…?"

"I am now…" He shifted, bulge pressing against her, giving him a shameful burst of pleasure that he wanted more of.

"Good morning…"

"Haa…good morning~" The boy smiled against her, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

That calmed her quite a bit. She rolled over in the embrace, rubbing against him again, facing the other with an innocent smile.

He squirmed a little, squeezing his legs together as he beamed happily back to the other.

"Do you want to rest some more…? I'll bet it's still early…" Mary spoke gently, hoping it didn't come off strong.

"Ah…? Oh, I would love to~" He put plainly, getting another warm grin from her.

She rested her head against the other and nervously tried to think of a way to further the moment between the two, barely realizing she was pressing against him again with her thighs.

Seto closed his eyes again with her, almost falling back to sleep instantly before being stopped at the pressure once more. He squirmed helplessly, trying not to let himself get too excited, but only making it worse for himself as he pulls Mary into another tight hug.

Kozakura felt the affection, trying to convince herself that was her sign to 'stimulate' him – and so she moved her thighs around a little, now finally getting a verbal response from him.

Seto could only mewl as she worked against him. It wasn't loud, or intentional, but it meant he knew she was doing, and so she looked up to him curiously.

"Kousuke…" She wiggled a bit, blushing deep and turning her head downwards – she didn't look away from his eyes, though. She didn't need to. She trusted him. "What is that?"

He sweat, losing his breath. That wasn't a question he wanted to answer…"What's what?" He flushed, resisting the urge to hide under the blankets.

She pressed on it now, making him flinch, to which she hid her mouth behind her hand. "That…"

He didn't know what to say – she already knew, didn't she…? Was she upset? It was pretty gross of him…he could only stare shy for a second as he choked on his spit. "That? Nothing, of course – just, ahh…nothing, really." He spat out, knowing it wouldn't be enough – "It's a boy thing…don't worry about it~" He added sadly. Maybe she wouldn't be too upset if he just ignored it…

"N-Nh…" She grunted quietly, and before she could respond, he spoke quickly again.

"I'm, ah…sorry, though…"

"It's okay, really…" She said soft and flustered. Should she ask outright? Before she could say anything more though, once again, he desperately cut her off again.

"I am, though, um – if that's what you were wondering, 'that' is…I'm aroused. Right now. I'm sorry…" He laid his words out a took an anxious breath, finally having nothing more to say – the situation was put plainly, and he'd apologized…that was the right thing for him to do, wasn't it?

She looked up to him, almost feeling sorry for his apparent awkwardness – even if she wasn't doing any better. Without responding, she looked down at his shorts and rubbed her thighs against it again.

"Ngh—" He shifted and recoiled uncomfortably. "Sorry…" He sweat.

She pressed against him gently, doing more damage than she realized. She looked back up into his eyes timidly and slowly spoke again. "Can I…?"

Seto could barely respond, his mind wondering what the right thing to say was. Maybe he needed to apologize again…"Can…? Uhm…" He mumbled flusteredly. "Do…if you want, do whatever…"

She gently grabbed the rim of his shorts, looking up to him to make sure it was okay.

Looking to her with beady eyes, he shook a bit. "Do whatever you want…"

She tugged down at his pants, exposing him below the waist; the male blushing deep and fidgeting in return – his erect length now standing up. He had to admit, he was enjoying himself…shamefully enough…

She looked down at Seto's shaft, taking a quiet breath of air. "Did I make you that excited…?"

The boy panted, bringing his hands up to shield his lower face and hide his cheeks. "Sorry…" he squirmed. "I tend to get, um…that way, around you…" That sounded more gross than romantic, didn't it?

"It's okay…" She breathed out, looking down again as she coldly poked at the erection, making him gasp. She fidgeted and blushed, feeling overwhelmingly shy, yet happy to have gotten this far with him. In that way, it was something special… She glanced back to him timidly and stuttered out, figuring it was time she advanced…"Um…I can show you myself, if you want, Kousuke…"

He stopped himself from getting too heated, not wanting to make himself any more of a blushing, squirming mess than he already was. "You don't have to, if you don't want…"

"I do want…" She leaned up a bit, giving him some room if he needed. She wasn't offering herself too much, was she…? She put a hand shyly on her red cheek, sputtering a bit. "You can…pl-please…" Taking deep breaths, she readied herself, hoping she could keep her cool.

He timidly put his hands around her own shorts and slowly pulled them down. She wiggled a bit to get them all the way off, and he kicked off the pair around his legs. She gasped sharp as her bottoms left her, feeling herself exposed. Seto looked at her bare legs, only seeing the tip of her entry.

"May I…?" She spoke soft, shifting up against him. He nodded, and she brushed her fingers along his shaft.

He squealed, flushing before talking again, "And…? I…?"

"Mmhm…" She toned, opening her legs a bit for him to gently caress her thigh, moving up to brush against her folds, getting a tiny mew from her. Her blood rushed fast, her thighs burning up with his hand between them.

He moved his hand to her waist and shifted her up towards him, gently pulling her into a soft kiss that she quickly returned. His tongue shyly traced her lips as she stroked his erection before she broke the embrace, leaning up and tugging his shirt over his head. In return, she unzipped her hoodie, exposing her bare chest below before dipping back down and meeting his lips again, now that they were both fully undressed.

He slipped his hand back between her thighs, experimentally running his index finger over her lips; getting her to exhale sharp into his mouth as she touched his teeth with her tongue. In return, she gently wrapped her hand around his length, rubbing in a steady motion that made him moan, and her giggle. He moved his free hand to her cheek, caressing her softly as he tried to press inside her teasingly. With a soft squeal she squirmed, hoping to get him to go deeper before shifting her hips a bit and aligning his tip with her entry.

Seto grunted at the sudden feeling of Mary moving against his sex. Maybe it would be okay to go farther…? Taking the sensation of her wetting depth against his tip as a sign, he carefully pushed her onto her back, looking into her eyes again for reassurance.

"A-Are you…?"

"Nhm…" She mumbled soft, knowing he intended to go inside her, waiting in a shy and nervous breathless anticipation for the feeling of having him buried inside of her.

Seto pressed himself against her entrance again, rubbing his tip through the beginning of her folds with a gentle purr; before shoving himself further inwards. She yelped, but nodded before he could stop going. His body slid against hers as he kissed her again, moving inside at a quick enough pace to make her tense up in pleasure. She spread her thighs, letting him in as he thrust his shaft inside her, down to the base.

She moaned sharp, fueling him to extend the hold a bit, pressing against her clit. Her walls squeezed against him as she tensed, wrapping her arms around his back and clutching him tight, her nails digging into him to try and relieve some of the tension building inside her. Her mind raced and she panted against his warm skin as he pulled his length out halfway before burrowing back in, getting into a fluid motion.

Finally, Seto started thrusting in and out of her in at a medium pace, getting a happy, grateful whine from Mary as she pushed herself downward. She moved her arms up his back and locked them around his shoulders and neck, pulling him close and managing to slide herself further down on him. Her eyes fluttered and she clenched them shut.

He whimpered lowly as she pushed against him. Did that mean he should be going faster…? He slid outwards and in, picking up his pace as he tried to hide his red cheeks, feeling himself become pent-up with pleasure desperate to be released inside him. He held out, not wanting to slow down and not wanting to finish too soon, nuzzling past Mary's face to bury his head in the bedding and muffle his moans a little. She clawed deeper into his back as the sudden rush of him speeding of him hit her, the girl's entrance dampening as she dripped. She threw her head back onto the pillow behind her, taking deep audible breaths to steady herself to the rhythmic pounding that seemed to excite her more with each passing second, blood swelling her crotch.

He dug his head out of the bedding, quickly realizing that restricting his breath was making him hotter quicker. He took deep pants against Mary, steaming breath rolling down her neck, as he thrust hard into her with his hips, getting her to squeal sharply. She clutched the boy close to her as she felt him hit her depth, unable to stop her frail body from twitching and trembling under him as she dripped.

"K-Kya…" Mary feebly whined, tensing up and blushing hard against Seto, trying to nestle herself under his chin somehow.

"Mary…" He clutched her, heating up as an orgasm became increasingly inevitable. "A-Are…" He stumbled over his words, barely able to speak without drooling – why was that, anyway…?

"Kousuke…!" She moaned his name, not responding to him, but giving him a good idea of what he wanted to know. He pushed deep inside her and stimulated her clitoris the best he could in his dazed state, his erection beginning to throb against his will as precum spilled from his slit. He whimpered and moaned as he felt his climax rushing towards him, breathing deep and quickly turning his head, pressing hard up against her and pulling her into a sudden, unkempt kiss.

She yelped in surprise at the sudden affection, nearly melting into it. Her mind drew blank as her body convulsed. She rolled her eyes upwards and gave in; going almost limp as she let the sensation consume her while Seto kissed her passionately. It felt different when someone else caused it…

The feeling of the Mary's walls tightening around him sent him spiraling. He squeezed her a bit tighter than he meant to as his length began to twitch, cum spitting out of him hard, coating the inside of her. He broke the kiss to exhale deeply, panting against the other before she pulled him back down and met his lips again. He squirmed and pressed into her, shaft still throbbing inside her.

She moaned against him, longing to hold on to this kind of pleasureful embrace with him for as long as she could. She trembled below him as he filled her with his warm seed, her body nearly giving out. She pulled him closer as she began to orgasm, soft and passionate feelings filling her as cum began to cascade from entrance, dripping down Seto's wet erection.

The two shifted, slid, and thrusted weakly for a few moments after their orgasms before they rested their muscles, ceasing all their movements, leaving them twined together tight. As the kiss broke, their faces stayed close together, panting all over one another. Slowly, Seto pulled his deeply plunged sex out of Mary, getting one relaxed grunt from both of them. The mix of their fluids, along with the sweat, had practically soaked the bed…

The boy shifted to the side and started to gently cuddle the other, taking deep breaths in a calming motion. She followed, nuzzling into him lightly and resting under his protective arms, breathing in sync with him.

Seto gave a soft glance down and kissed Mary's forehead, to which to she smiled and tilted her head up to kiss his mouth.

"Ma…Mary…" He breathed out sleepily, looking deep into her eyes.

Kozakura flushed and smiled. "Thank you, Kousuke…"

"Don't thank me…" It actually sounded quite unnatural. "I hope you…" He didn't finish, instead just leaning on her.

"Of course…" She drifted into his hold, mouth hanging open lazily.

"Do we still have time to sleep…?"

She giggled, "Yeah…" And peered her eyes open for a second before shutting them softly again.

"Mary…~" He mumbled, repeating himself at her words. Releasing his breath and fully relaxing his body, he only pulled her a little closer and calmingly pressed his forehead against her hair. As his consciousness slipped from him, he could barely bring himself to say more – he didn't need to, did he?  
There was nothing he could say that she didn't already know.

She smiled idly and pressed against his body, resting against her lover as she let herself fall to a similar state to him. She didn't need to respond to his cute mumbling either. All she needed to do was hope this was only one more step for the two of them.


End file.
